L and L Adventures: How They Began
by lotrlover16
Summary: Two young elflings get dropped into Narnia at its creation and are given a remarkable gift. Warning: original characters abound.
1. Prologue

Elvish translations: Adar, Ada (father, dad) Naneth, Nana (mother, mom).

The L and L Adventures: How They Began

Prologue

In the Elder Days of Middle Earth when the Two Trees still shone in Valinor there was born there an Elf named Nolocano, meaning wise chieftain. In him was mingled the blood of the Vanyar and the Noldor. He inherited from his Vanyar mother his golden hair and blue eyes. From his father he got the Noldorin love of learning. He also possessed a fierce loyalty all his own.

When Morgoth darkened the Two Trees and Feanor led a revolt against the Valar and went after him, Nolocano was in the service of Fingolfin. So when Feanor led his people to Arda and Fingolfin followed with his people, Nolocano went with for the love and duty he bore towards Fingolfin. He dwelt in Hithlum for many years as a warrior in Fingolfin's service.

During the peaceful years of the Siege of Angband, Fingolfin sent Nolocano to the Falas (coast) to learn from the Elves living there and from their lord, Cirdan. While there, he met an Elf maiden by the name of Falawen, which means maiden of the coast.

Falawen's father, Rhovan, was one of Cirdan's mariners, who had married a lady of the court of Doriath named Daurhael. Falawen was born beside the sea and would often journey with her father upon the waves. She had her father's love for adventure, but took after her mother in looks and wisdom. Falawen had long brown hair and soft grey eyes.

Nolocano and Falawen grew to love each other and were married beside the sea. When Nolocano returned to Hithlum, Falawen went with him and they lived there for many years. Eventually, Falawen became pregnant and had twin boys. The eldest, by twenty minutes, was named Lorien and the other, Legolas.

Legolas and Lorien were so alike in looks that they could trick their own father into getting them mixed up, although their mother could always tell them apart. The twins had inherited their father's golden hair and blue eyes as well as his love of learning. While they were young their father taught them much concerning the Valar and Eru Iluvatar, the Creator of everything.

From their mother the twins got their love of adventure and boundless curiosity. Those two traits earned them many lectures on the dangers little elflings could get into alone in the wilds of Hithlum. They also inherited from their mother a keen judge of character and adaptability. Lorien especially could see deep into a person's heart and discover what motivated them, and Legolas could adapt to any situation. Their mother also taught them to love all of Eru's children, both Elves and Men, as well as to respect the children of His thoughts, the Valar and Maiar. She also taught them to care for the plants and animals.

Of the two brothers, Legolas was the more impulsive while Lorien preferred to think things through before doing them. Legolas was more like his mother, who was always quick to laugh and make jests, but he also inherited his father's fierce loyalty and desire to protect those he loved. Lorien was much like his father in temperament, having his quiet studious nature. He also had a deep love for creating things and was often making little trinkets to give to his family.

The twins had a rather pleasant childhood in Hithlum, at least for the first ten years. All that changed when they were ten, when the Dagor Bragollach (Battle of Sudden Flame) broke out. They saw the black clouds that Thangorodrim made when it erupted and heard the roar that Glaurung the Dragon made as he led an army of orcs against Morgoth's enemies.

Nolocano was called to go fight for his king, Fingolfin, on the grassy plain of Ard-galen, soon to be renamed the Anfauglith (gasping dust). That was the last the twins ever saw of their father. It wasn't until nearly a year later that one of Nolocano's fellow warriors, by the name of Thalionorn, found Falawen and her boys and told them what happened. He told them that an Orcish arrow had killed Nolocano. The arrow had been meant for him but Nolocano had stepped in front of it.

That day marked the end of the twin's childhood, despite the fact that they wouldn't be considered adults till they were fifty years old.

Falawen was greatly grieved by her husband's death. She longed to return to her kin and homeland but decided to wait till the twins were older to travel through the perilous lands between Hithlum and the Falas.

When the twins were seventeen Morgoth renewed his assault against Hithlum and managed to make it to where Falawen and the twins lived. Although they tried to escape, the Orcs still took them captive. The Orcs brought them and many other captives to a cave within the Ered Wethrin (Mountains of Shadow) where they held them till they could take them to Angband.

"Nana, are they going to kill us?" Legolas asked quietly once they were relatively alone.

"I do not know, child," Falawen answered just as quietly. "But I do not think they would go through all the trouble of capturing us if they meant to kill us."

"I'm not a child," Legolas protested sleepily, exhausted from the day's events. Falawen just smiled fondly at the small blond boy.

"Will we ever be free again, Nana?" murmured Lorien, just as tired as his twin.

"I hope so, my sons." But the twin's were already asleep.

That night Falawen held her sons and wept for her children who'd come to know grief and evil while still so young. As she cried she prayed to Eru, "Please, watch over my sons. Protect them, and keep them strong amidst whatever trials are ahead."

The next day the orcs came with more captives and started driving them all over the Ered Wethrin. They spent several weeks crossing the mountains and then the plain of Anfauglith beyond them. As they traveled they could see the smoking peaks of Thangorodrim, the three mountains above the pits of Angband, fortress of the Dark Lord Morgoth, grew ever closer. Eventually they came to a steep-sided valley through which they passed to come to the gates of Angband.

As Falawen passed through the gates into the darkness, she saw in her mind an image of Legolas and Lorien, much older, leading a group of bedraggled slaves out of Angband. She realized that it was a vision of the future and it gave her hope that her sons at least would not die within Angband. She clung to that hope through the long dark years to come.

Three years into Falawen, Legolas, and Lorien's captivity Beren and Luthien came to Angband and stole a Silmaril, one of the three sacred jewels that Morgoth had stolen from Feanor. That event caused absolute uproar amongst both the slaves and their captors. It gave the slaves hope that Angband was not unbreachable and it enraged their captors who took it out on the slaves.

Falawen and her sons spent ten long years laboring in the mines of Angband as slaves of the Dark Lord. During those years Falawen did what she could to protect the twins and give them an education. She taught them to read and write, as well as the basics of arithmetic. She made the days pass more quickly by telling stories of the history of Middle Earth. She made sure that the twins knew all about the family they had never met, as well as where they lived and how to get there if they ever escaped. Falawen's efforts ensured that the twins would not be without a home to go to should they ever escape. Their captivity was not as dark as it could have been, for as long as they were together they could remind each other that there was still a hope and a family out there waiting for them.

In their tenth year of captivity the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears) was fought, which brought about the destruction of most of the Elves and Men's forces. The orcs would taunt the slaves with news of Morgoth's victories, which were often trumped up stories with only a grain of truth in them. But there was no denying the fact that Morgoth was winning when more captives started coming in. The stories the new slaves told of the mighty mound of dead upon the Anfauglith broke many slaves spirits, including Falawen's.

Falawen lived for another year in Angband but she despaired more and more as Morgoth's power grew. So when news came that the Falas had been attacked and its havens destroyed, Falawen gave up. With her homeland destroyed, Hithlum overrun with Easterlings, and her husband dead, Falawen saw no reason to continue living. And since the orcs beat the slaves regularly and gave them very little to eat, it was not long before she was ready to die. The twins tried everything they could to keep her with them, but to no avail. On the night Falawen knew would be her last she called her sons to her side and spoke to them of many things. She ended with, "Please do not give up hope, my sons. I still believe that escape is possible for you, just not for me. I wish you a long and happy life, my children. I love you." And so saying, she breathed her last and her spirit fled those dark halls for a better place.

That night Legolas and Lorien clung to each other and cried themselves to sleep beside their mother's body.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter: One

When Lorien awoke it was to darkness and complete silence. Now the darkness was no surprise, it was always dark in Angband, but the silence was a surprise. In Angband there was always the noise of the great forges working, and the cry of Orcs or slaves would often split the air. But now there was no noise, save the sound Lorien and Legolas made as they awoke. All of this made Lorien decide that either they were dead or they were having a very strange and realistic dream.

Now strange dreams were no stranger to Lorien or Legolas. They had a natural ability as twins to share dreams, which led to very strange dreams at times as they had learned to fully control their ability. But this did not feel like a dream so Lorien thought it more probable that they were dead. A not altogether terrible thought since it meant they would see their Nana and Ada soon.

By now Legolas was fully awake and had been having much the same thoughts as his brother. But then they heard a sound that demanded their complete attention.

It was a Song unlike any they had ever heard before. It was easily the most beautiful thing they had ever heard and it was slowly growing stronger. The twins stood entranced by the beautiful sound, they did not know how long they stood there listening before something new happened. Thousands of new, high voices had joined the first deep voice, and in the same moment thousands of stars appeared overhead all at once.

Now being Elves, Legolas and Lorien were quite used to the stars' beautiful but distant song, but these were new stars. These stars were louder and sang a completely different tune than the one they were used to. Not to mention the fact that they sprang into existence in less than a second.

With the light from these new stars the twins could see that they were standing in a shallow valley through which wound a river. Aside from the river and rocks there was nothing but dirt as far as the eye could see. There was no doubt in the twin's minds now that they were in a completely different and very new world.

Legolas and Lorien stood completely still as they listened to the star's voices fade and the first Voice swell into a loud and glorious note as a new sun arose in the east. As the bright young sun rose in the sky the Song changed again and fresh grass and trees started growing at an astonishing pace. Then the twins saw a sight that made all they had seen before seem pale and ordinary. They saw the Singer.

The Singer was a great Lion. The like of which they had only heard of in tales of far away places, though they had a feeling those lions were nothing so great as this Lion. This Lion had his mouth open in a continuous Song. The twins had no doubt in their minds that He was the one creating this world with His Song. The Lion was slowly coming towards where the twins were standing and with each step He took the twins felt the ground quiver faintly. The twins knew beyond a doubt that He could make even Morgoth, the most powerful of the Valar, bend his knee to Him if He willed it. But despite the fact that their minds were screaming at them to run, their hearts held nothing but awe and wonder towards the Lion. So the brothers just stood there and watched as the Lion continued His creating.

The Lion's Song had changed again into a lighter, quicker tune that made the twins want to run and laugh and play like they hadn't wanted to since they were captured. If you thought the song's effect on the twins curious you should have seen the land's reaction! The land had started to bubble and out of each bubble came an animal. There were creatures big and small, strange and familiar. The twin's ears were overwhelmed with sudden noise as each creature made his new voice heard. But despite their ears' distraction their eyes never strayed from watching the Lion.

The Lion had fallen silent and was now going among the animals He had created and would occasionally touch His nose to a pair of animals from certain kinds. Once the Lion was done with His choosing, He stood still and all the animals He had touched stood in a circle around Him. The animals the Lion had not chosen wandered away and silence descended once more on the valley.

As the Lion stared at the chosen animals a change came over them. The bigger animals grew smaller and the smaller animals grew bigger. All of the animals were staring at the Lion and they seemed to be trying very hard to understand something. Then the Lion breathed on them and from beyond the blue sky the stars sang again their song. Suddenly there was a flash of fire, from either the Lion or the sky, that set the Elves' blood tingling. Then the deep wild voice of the Lion was heard.

"Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, awake. Love. Think. Speak. Be walking trees. Be talking trees. Be divine waters."

Then out of the trees and the river came strange creatures, most of which the twins could not put a name to. But there was one race that the elflings could put a name to. "Dwarves! Las, those are Dwarves."

"I see, Lor, I see. Now listen."

Then all of the creatures began to speak as one. "Hail, Aslan. We hear and obey. We are awake. We love. We think. We speak. We know."

"But, please, we don't know very much yet," said one of the horses. Legolas and Lorien would have laughed if they had been able to pick their jaws off of the ground.

The twins heard voices speaking faintly from beyond the group of animals and when they glanced in that direction they saw a Man and two children talking. They were wearing the strangest clothing and seemed somehow out of place in this new world of talking beasts and strange creatures.

Their attention was drawn back to the Lion, whom the animals had named Aslan, as He started speaking to the creatures. The twins listened as Aslan gave the creatures everything He had just made and Himself. They laughed along with the rest of the creatures at the first and second joke ever made in Narnia. The twins were very concerned when Aslan spoke of an evil that had entered this new land but Aslan left with His council before the twins could even think of approaching Him and asking Him about it. They thought about following Him, but they didn't think Aslan was the sort who would like having His council eavesdropped on. As they discussed what to do, the Man and children they'd seen before were approaching the talking animals, so the twins decided to stay and watch.

From the conversation the Man had with one of the talking horses, the twins guessed correctly that the Man, boy, girl, and horse were all from a world that was neither Narnia or Middle Earth. Which set them to wondering just how many worlds there were. Then the horse, called Strawberry by the Man, was agreeing to take the boy to see Aslan and the Man and girl followed on foot.

Legolas and Lorien would have followed but at that moment a dog with a funny pushed up nose noticed another Man standing a ways off in some bushes. When the animals started to go over towards him the Man ran away, which the twins thought both cowardly and stupid as the animals could easily catch up to him, which they did after a short chase.

By the time the twins caught up with them the Man had fainted and the animals were trying to decide if he was an animal or a tree. Listening to the argument the twins couldn't help but giggle. The argument took an alarming turn when it was decided that the Man was a tree and the animals made to plant him upside down. Thankfully, the animals changed their minds and planted him right side up before the twins had to intervene.

The twins watched the proceedings with amusement but they still wanted to talk to Aslan, so after they were sure neither Man or beast would be harmed, intentionally or unintentionally, they went off in search of the Lion.

They enjoyed their walk down the valley as they looked for Aslan. It gave them time to talk over everything that had happened, from their mother's death to what they were going to say to Aslan when they saw Him.

They found Aslan in time to see the Man they had seen before setting the boy and girl, who had been with him, onto a winged horse. They twins were only slightly surprised when they realized that the winged horse was Strawberry, who had certainly not had wings a few hours ago. After seeing a whole world sung into existence by a Lion, there was very little that could surprise them. So when they saw that a woman had joined the Man, they were not the slightest disturbed. Then the twins heard Aslan give Strawberry and his riders instructions on where to go, and Strawberry suddenly leapt into the air, circled the group once, and took off to the west.

When the twins turned their attention back to the gathering, the Great Lion was looking right at them and the twins froze. Now that the time had come to actually approach the Lion, they found that their courage had deserted them.

"Come here, children of my Firstborn," Aslan called to the elflings. Those words confirmed what the twins had guessed about the Lion. That Aslan was in fact Eru Iluvatar, (the One, Father of all,) for the Elves of Middle Earth are called the firstborn children of Iluvatar. Those words also managed to unfreeze the brothers and they approached the One with hearts beating wildly. Once they were close enough the twins dropped to one knee before the Maker of Everything.

"Do you know me, elflings?" Aslan questioned as the twins bowed before Him.

The twins glanced at each other, then Legolas, ever the more outspoken of the two, answered. "You are Eru Iluvatar," said Legolas with his gaze fixed on the large paws of Aslan, not daring to meet His eyes.

"That is my name in your world, but here you shall call me Aslan. I ask you again, do you know me?"

The twins were puzzled by the question and in their confusion they dared to look Aslan in the eye. They were swept away by the absolute love shining from Aslan's eyes and in a sudden stroke of inspiration they realized that He wasn't asking them for a name but for a relationship. "I would like to," Lorien finally whispered and Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Than you shall," said Aslan in a voice that shook the ground, but the twins felt no fear for the most loving smile they had ever seen had spread across Aslan's face and the twins knew that He would never hurt them. "Rise, my sons." The twins rose to their feet with identical grins on their faces. "Do you like this new world, my sons?"

"Yes, Aslan," the twins chorused.

"Would you like to stay here for a time? Taking this good man and woman as your King and Queen, to obey their commands and learn from them. To love this land and its people, and to help them in any way you can. Would you like that?"

Legolas and Lorien looked at each other than at the man and woman who were standing next to them. The woman gave them a kind smile and the man nodded and grinned. They appeared to be kind people and Lorien perceived that they would be good leaders. And as they looked at the variety of intelligent animals surrounding them and the beautiful land they were standing in, the twins realized they had fallen in love with this new world. "Yes Aslan, we would like that very much," the twins said together.

"But," added Lorien hesitantly, "I am not sure I would like to stay here forever." Encouraged by Legolas' agreement he continued a little stronger. "I mean, I am not eager to return to," Lorien found himself hesitant to utter the foul name of Angband in such a fair place, "where we came from. But I would like to see Hithlum and the other Elves again, someday anyway."

"And you shall," affirmed Aslan, "but not until you have learned what you need to learn to survive there. For now go wash in the river and let your hearts and hurts be eased."

So the elflings scampered down to the river, stripped off their clothes, and jumped in. You cannot believe how good it feels to wash away ten years of accumulated dirt, sweat, and blood. The fresh, clean water of Narnia revived the twin's spirits and soon they were playing and wrestling like the twenty-eight year old elflings they were.

When they finally flopped down on the bank to dry off you could barely recognize them as the same elflings. Before their hair had been a dark blonde from all the dirt in it, now it was a beautiful golden blonde. Their skin had been a light reddish brown from dirt and dried blood, but it was now back to the light cream colored skin natural to all Elves. But by far the greatest transformation was their expressions. The past ten years of slavery, as well as the loss of their father and mother, had greatly aged the elflings and made them rather grim looking. But breathing the free air of Narnia and talking with Aslan had soothed the worry in their hearts and replaced it with joy. Their faces reflected this change and it made them look more their age, that is to say they looked about twelve years old by mortal standards.

Legolas dozed while Lorien washed their shirts. They had washed their pants while they were in the river so those were already dry but they had gotten into a water fight before they could get to washing the shirts so those were still dirty. After Lorien had laid the shirts on a rock to dry he decided to go exploring, so he slipped on his pants and wandered down river. Lorien had only been walking for a few minutes when he came to a shallow point in the river that contained several shady ledges that looked like good fishing spots. Realizing that it had been nearly a day since he had eaten anything, and several years since he had eaten enough to actually feel full, Lorien decided to try his hand at fishing. So he rolled up his pants, waded into the pool, and stood stock-still.

As Lorien waited for a fish to swim by, his mind wandered back to the time his father had taught Legolas and him to fish with their hands. It was one of the few memories Lorien could recall of his father, as Nolocano had not had much time to spend with his sons before he had been called away to war and killed. Lorien felt a brief pang of grief as he realized he could no longer clearly recall what his father looked like.

At that moment a fish swam by and down darted Lorien's hand with the quickness innate to Elves and he plucked that fish right out of the water and tossed it far up the bank.

As Lorien stood in the river waiting for more fish to come by, he made a resolution in his heart to honor his father's memory by living life to the best of his ability in a way he knew his father would be proud of.

An hour later, Lorien had caught more than enough fish for his and Legolas' lunch, so he made a fire and set to cooking. By the time the fish was ready Legolas had wandered up with Lorien's, now dry, shirt in-hand.

"Here," mumbled Legolas around a yawn as he handed Lorien his shirt and sank down on the grass beside him.

Lorien laughed and put the shirt on. "Just in time for lunch, lazy Elf."

"I am not lazy, just tired," Legolas protested. "Did you go fishing?" he asked, squinting at the fish like he had never seen it before.

"As strange as this land is, the fish here do not throw themselves onto a fire voluntarily."

"Very funny, Lor."

"Thank you, Las."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I. Now eat."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter: Two

After the twins finished their lunch they went in search of the new King and Queen of Narnia. They found the Queen talking to some Naiads.

"Pardon us, your highness, my name is Legolas," Legolas said as they bowed before the Queen.

"And I am Lorien," continued Lorien.

"We were wondering if you had had any lunch yet."

"Well no dears, I haven't," said the Queen as she looked at the twins trying to remember which one was which, not an easy task since they were identical and kept finishing each other's sentences.

"Well, we have some left over fish from our lunch and were wondering if you would like to have it?" asked Legolas as they held out the left over fish that they had wrapped in leaves.

"We could catch more if you think this will not be enough," offered Lorien, always the more thoughtful of the two.

"Why, thank you, dears. That is a very kind offer, Lorien, but this should be enough for Frank's and my dinner. It was very thoughtful of you to share your lunch like this." The twins found themselves blushing under the unexpected praise.

"Ho, Nellie, did I hear you mention lunch?" called the King as he approached the group.

"These kind lads have offered their left over fish for our lunch, Frank."

"Well that's jolly good of you." The twins found themselves grinning at the affable King's strange way of speaking. "What are your names, lads?"

The twins introduced themselves again and the King and Queen introduced themselves as Frank and Helen. King Frank and Queen Helen ate the fish while they questioned the brothers about themselves and their world. The twins readily told the royalty about their world and its different peoples. They were considerable less eager to talk about their own lives, at least the recent years. But looking into the kind faces of the King and Queen they found that they couldn't stop talking. Eventually the twins were telling them about their captivity and their mother's death.

"Oh, you poor dears!" exclaimed the Queen when the twins haltingly spoke of their mother's death. She then came and sat between the elflings and gave them both a hug. The Queen's loving action reminded the twins sharply of their mother and they were soon crying into the Queen's shoulders.

"You've had a rough go of it so far, lads, that's for sure," said the King compassionately. "But I want ya to know that you've got a mum and da in us, if you'll have us that is."

Hearing that the elflings' spirits were lifted and they readily agreed to take Frank and Helen as their adoptive parents. "But," added Lorien, "Nana and Ada are still our Nana and Ada."

"Of course they are, child," reassured the Queen. "They are and always will be your parents. We have no desire to replace them in your hearts."

"Well, lads," boomed the King, "the sun is near set and we haven't a place to set ourselves. Seen any good places to bed down?" After a brief discussion it was decided that they would lay down some ferns in a little hollow for the King and Queen's bed, while the twins opted to spend the night in the trees.

By the time the twins were done helping the King set out the ferns, the sun had set. The twins still were not tired so after bidding their new parents good night the elflings went racing through the treetops. After they tired of racing the brothers found a tall oak from whose branches they could watch the stars dance.

"Enjoying yourselves, young lords?" questioned a voice from below. It was a woman's voice and sounded vaguely treey. When the twins looked down they saw a tall, strong looking woman standing at the base of the oak.

"Yes, lady," said Legolas. "Tis a fair night to listen to the star's song."

"Would you care to join us, lady?" offered Lorien.

Instead of answering, the woman started ascending the tree. The brothers were impressed at the ease with which the woman climbed the oak.

"You are a very good climber, lady," complimented Legolas.

"Of course. I am a dryad and this is my tree." The twins had no idea what a dryad was and their confusion must have shown on their face because the woman explained. "I am the spirit of this tree. Do you not know such things?"

"Um, no," stammered Legolas feeling foolish.

"We are from a different world, my lady," explained Lorien, a little miffed that someone was insulting his brother's intelligence. "Where the spirits of the trees stay in the trees."

"Well that is not the way it works here. Perhaps you would like for me to teach you the way it does work here?" The twins readily agreed to the dryad's proposition and they spent the next several hours learning the different names and ways of the creatures of Narnia. Eventually they grew tired and slept for a few hours in the branches of the oak tree.

The twins awoke fully refreshed despite the short amount they slept and after thanking the dryad for her tutoring they left to go find the King and Queen. They found them and spent most of the day with them meeting the various citizens of Narnia. The twins also helped with the making of clothes for themselves and the royalty, as well as any other task they could find. The twins were used to working hard as slaves and found that they did not mind working hard again because it was for a much better reason, for love instead of fear.

That evening Aslan called everyone together for the coronation of the first King and Queen of Narnia. The moment everyone was gathered, the flying horse, whom the twins had learned had been renamed Fledge by Aslan, landed cantering at the edge of the group. The boy and girl slipped from his back and started walking towards Aslan. The crowd parted to let them through. The boy handed the apple he was carrying to Aslan and said, "I've brought you the apple you wanted, sir."

"Well done," said the solemn voice of Aslan. "Well done, Son of Adam. For this fruit you have hungered and thirsted and wept. No other hand but yours shall sow the seed of the Tree that is to be the protection of Narnia. Throw the apple towards the river bank where the ground is soft."

Everyone was so quiet Legolas and Lorien easily heard the apple hit the ground.

"It is well thrown," said Aslan. "Let us now proceed to the coronation of King Frank and Helen his Queen."

The twins looked at their new parents and could not help but straighten in pride in the face of such nobleness. The King and Queen's new clothes made them look splendid and their expressions declared them both regal and humble.

Legolas and Lorien were looking rather fine themselves now that they were out of the rags they had been wearing. The twins were wearing identical forest green shirts and dark brown pants. Their feet were bare since the elflings loathed boots of any kind. They had braided their long golden hair in the tradition of their people.

Aslan's voice disrupted the twin's musings. "Some of you undo that tangle you have made with those trees and let us see what we shall find there."

The twins could not stop their grins when they saw that it was the older Man the Talking Animals had captured the day before. They had visited him once with a mind to comfort him but after hearing how he grumbled at the Talking Animals, who thankfully did not seem to understand a word he said and vice versa, they had left him to the pleasure, or rather displeasure, of his own company. So after making sure the Animals were giving him edible food they had gone on about their day, with a few added jokes at the man's expense.

"Bring out that creature," ordered Aslan.

"Please, Aslan," said the girl, "could you say something to unfrighten him? And then could you say something to prevent him from coming back here again."

"Do you think he wants to?" questioned Aslan. The twins had a feeling He asked questions just to make you think, for they could not imagine Him not knowing anything.

"Well, Aslan, he might send someone else," answered the girl. "He's so excited about the bar off the lamppost growing into a lamppost tree and he thinks-"

"He thinks great folly, child," interrupted Aslan. "This world is bursting with life for these few days because the Song with which I called it into life still hangs in the air and rumbles in the ground. It will not be so for long. But I cannot tell that to this old sinner, and I cannot comfort hem either; he has made himself unable to hear my voice. If I spoke to him, he would hear only growlings and roarings. Oh, Adam's sons, how cleverly you defend yourself against all that might do you good! But I will give him the only gift he is still able to receive." Aslan bowed his head over the man and breathed in his face. "Sleep. Sleep and be separated for some few hours from all the torments you have desired for yourself."

The twins felt pity stir in their hearts for the Man as well as good deal of guilt for their earlier derision. They couldn't imagine a worse fate than not being able to hear the words of the One and wished they had done something earlier to help the poor Man. So when Aslan ordered the Man carried aside and laid down, the twins did so, taking him far enough away that he was no longer in any danger of being stepped on.

When they returned, a group of Dwarves had just finished making two crowns of silver and gold from the gold and silver trees that had grown beside the Man. The Dwarves had fashioned the metal into circlets and had set rubies in the King's crown and emeralds into the Queen's. Then Aslan made Frank and Helen kneel before Him and placed the crowns upon their heads.

"Rise up King and Queen of Narnia, father and mother of many kings that shall be in Narnia and the Isles and Archenland. Be just and merciful and brave. The blessing is upon you," spoke Aslan with grave authority.

Everyone, including the twins, cheered as the new King and Queen arose and faced their subjects. The twins thought that even if all of the Elven lords and ladies of Middle Earth were gathered, the King and Queen of Narnia would outshine them all. Not for their beauty, but for their goodness.

"Look!" the deep voice of Aslan commanded.

Everyone turned towards the river and drew in a long breath of amazement. Standing on the riverbank was the most beautiful tree they had ever seen. It was fully grown despite having been planted less than an hour ago and instead of shade under its branches a beautiful light shone from the many silver apples that hung there. But the smell was what made everyone stand in wonder. A mere whiff from that tree made joy and contentment well up in the hearts of everyone there.

"Son of Adam, you have sown well," said Aslan. "And you, Narnians, let it be your first care to guard this tree, for it is your Shield. The Witch, of whom I told you, has fled far into the north of the world; she will live on there, growing stronger in dark magic. But while that tree flourishes she will never come down into Narnia. She dare not come within a hundred miles of the tree, for its smell, which is joy and life and health to you, is death and horror and despair to her."

Legolas and Lorien decided then to protect that tree and this land and these people with their very lives, if necessary. Narnia had restored the twin's joy and life and had given them a home when they needed one. In return, the twins would see to it that Narnia remainded a good and kindly land untouched by evil for as long as possible.

"What is it children?" asked Aslan. The twins were confused till they realized that Aslan was addressing the boy and girl, who had been whispering.

"Oh, Aslan, sir," stammered the boy, "I forgot to tell you, the Witch has already eaten one of those apples, one of the same kind that tree grew from."

"So we thought, Aslan," continued the girl, "that there must be some mistake, and she can't really mind the smell of those apples." The twins were very concerned by this new intelligence.

"Why do you think that, Daughter of Eve?" asked Aslan.

"Well she ate one," answered the girl.

"Child," replied Aslan, " that is why all the rest are now a horror to her." The twins were very relieved to hear that. "That is what happens to those who pluck and eat fruits at the wrong time and in the wrong way. The fruit is good, but they loathe it ever after."

"Oh, I see," said the girl. "And I suppose because she took it in the wrong way it won't work with her. I mean it won't make her always young and all that?"

"Alas, it will," said Aslan. "Things always work according to their nature. She has won her heart's desire; she has unwearying strength and endless days like a goddess. But length of days with an evil heart is only length of misery and already she begins to know it. All get what they want: they do not always like it."

"Of course, there would have to to be an evil immortal enemy," Legolas whispered in his brother's ear. "Sound familiar, Lor?"

"At least here we have the Tree and Aslan to protect us. And I doubt the Witch is as powerful as Morgoth."

"Quite true, brother," Legolas whispered back. "And the Witch does not have any followers as of yet, so that is another point against her power."

"I doubt she will be without followers for long," said Lorien pragmatically. "Evil has a way of attracting attention of the worst sort. Take Orcs for instance."

Legolas made a face and would have responded but loud cheering cut him off. The twins had missed what had happened but they assumed that the cheering was related to the boy plucking an apple from the Tree.

"Please," said the boy to Aslan, "may we go home now?"

The twins heard Aslan say something but the words were lost as their surroundings fell away to be replaced with new surroundings. The twins were now standing in a wood filled with little pools. The pools were about twice as wide as the twins were tall and all of them were exactly the same. The whole wood was filled with a soft green light, and the sky, if there was one, could not be seen through the leafy branches of the trees. But what stood out to the bewildered twins the most was the quiet. No noise of animals, insects, or even wind could be heard, and twins felt quite sure that none of those things existed here. Even more disturbing was the lack of Song. Coming from the new loud Song of Narnia to this absolute quiet was a bit of a shock for the elflings.

"Come," said Aslan, "it is time that you two went back." The twins were afraid Aslan was talking to them until they realized that the boy and girl were there as well and that was who Aslan had been addressing. "But there are three things to see to first; a warning, a request, and a command. Look here, children."

The twins turned along with the boy and girl to look at a small grassy hollow.

"When you were last here," said Aslan, "that hollow was a pool, and when you jumped into it you came to the world of Charn. There is no pool now. That world is ended, as if it had never been. Let the race of Adam and Eve take warning."

"Yes, Aslan," said the boy and girl, and the twins nodded even though Aslan had not been addressing them. "But we are not quite as bad as that world, are we, Aslan?" added the girl.

"Not yet, Daughter of Eve. Not yet. But you are growing more like it. It is not certain that some wicked one of your race will not find out a secret as evil as the Deplorable Word and use it to destroy all living things. And soon, very soon, before you are an old man and woman, great nations in your world will be ruled by tyrants who will care no more for joy and justice and mercy than the Empress Jadis. Let your world beware. That is the warning. Now for the request. Give to these brothers both your green and yellow rings."

The boy and girl were just as surprised as the twins but they obediently gave a green and yellow ring to each of the elflings.

"Now for the command," continued Aslan. "As soon as you can, take from this Uncle of yours his magic rings and bury them so that he can not use them again."

The twins noticed that the older Man, still asleep, was there just in time to see him and the boy and girl disappear. The twins did not have long to be surprised as Aslan was now looking directly at them.

"You have questions, my sons?" asked Aslan softly as they came to stand before Him.

Legolas and Lorien glanced at each other and than Legolas took the lead, "Yes, Aslan. What is this place and what are these rings for?"

"This is the Wood between the Worlds. At the bottom of each of these pools is a world. If you are wearing the green ring when you step into a pool you will go to that pool's world. And when you are in a world and you put on your yellow ring you will come back to this Wood. Do you have a question, my son?" asked Aslan looking at Lorien.

"Yes, Aslan. Why have you given _us_ these rings?"

"Because there are many people in many different worlds that need to know me, and I need someone to go tell them of me. I have chosen you two, my sons, to do this. Will you?"

"Yes, Aslan," chorused the twins, determined to do whatever the Lion asked of them; because of the love they bore Him.

"But," questioned Legolas hesitantly, "why do you need us to do it? You could go to them yourselves and then they would have to know you."

"Yes, they would _have_ to know me. I want them to _choose_ to know me, even as you did. Before you saw me did you know me?"

"No, Aslan," answered Legolas thoroughly confused.

"Yet you recognized me and told me the name I went by in your world. How did you do that if you did not know me?"

"Because our father had told us about you," said Lorien with dawning revelation. Legolas was still confused.

"And it is because you believed the words your father spoke about me that you recognized me and knew me. It is because of that belief that I choose you for this task. Do you understand, my sons?"

"I think so," answered Legolas still puzzling it out. Lorien just nodded.

"You shall understand better with time," consoled Aslan. "Walk with me, my sons."

The twins walked on either side of Aslan as He led them through the trees until they stopped in front of a pool. The pool looked the same as all the others but the twins felt strangely drawn to it. As they knelt down beside pool the brothers heard the faint sound of music coming from it, when Lorien touched the water he recognized the music for what it was; the Music of the Ainur. The Ainur were the ones who had sung Middle Earth into being at the direction of Eru. That Music could still be heard throughout Arda if you knew how to listen, and Lorien realized what it meant to be hearing it now.

"Do you mean for us to go home now, Aslan?" asked Lorien sadly.

"Not yet, my sons. You have much to learn yet about yourselves and me before you can return. For now mark this pool so you may find it when you are ready to return."

The twins took off the ribbons they had used to tie off their braids and placed them down by the pool.

"Listen well to what I have say." The twins immediately gave Aslan their full attention. "Guard your rings and this Wood well. Tell only those you trust completely of them. Great harm would come if those rings fell into evil's hands."

The twins paled as they realized what would happen if someone like Morgoth or the Witch had access to all the worlds. They quickly voiced their obedience to Aslan's command.

"Fear not, my sons. As long as you are touching the rings only those with pure hearts will be able to see them. Fear not."

Looking into the loving face of Aslan the twins felt their fear and worry melt away. Only hope, trust, and love could last long in the presence of the One, all fear had to flee. The twins felt as if they were surrounded by Aslan's golden love and then, suddenly, they were back in Narnia. The varied creatures of Narnia were just starting to exclaim over the disappearance of the boy and girl, and the twins were astonished to realize no time had passed at all. Aslan explained to the chattering creatures that the boy and girl had gone back to their own world and talk soon turned to other things.

Needing time to think the twins slipped out of the crowd and wandered westward along the river. As they walked Legolas and Lorien discussed everything that had happened, from when they left their own world to the present. They walked for several hours, till the stars had come out for their nightly dance, and then they climbed a grassy hill and lay down to watch the stars.

"Now what do we?" Legolas' question hung in the still night air.

Lorien sighed and rolled over to face his brother. "Live. Learn. Help the King and Queen. And eventually go home."

Legolas leapt to his feet and started pacing. "Learn what? Help how? Go home when?"

"We will learn whatever we can, help however we can, and go home when Aslan says we are ready. Relax, brother," Lorien said and then patted the ground beside him. "Sit down, Las. I would much rather watch the stars dance then you pace."

Legolas scoffed but sat down and they went back to their stargazing. They spent most of night enjoying the stars and talking about the future until they eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter: Three

In the morning Legolas and Lorien went to King Frank and Queen Helen and gave their formal allegiance to Narnia and its royalty forever. Thus began the twin's time in Narnia.

For the first few years of King Frank and Queen Helen's reign the twins stayed close to their adoptive family, helping the King to establish his court and build his home. In those first years Aslan would often be seen talking to His people. Aslan advised the King how to lead the citizens of Narnia and form a peaceful nation. He taught the twins much about Himself and who they are as His sons. He also taught them much about the different worlds and their peoples.

As the twins grew older and Narnia became firmly established, the brothers started going further abroad. They thoroughly explored Narnia and its surrounding country. They traveled far north, west, and south, sometimes by themselves, sometimes with other adventurous creatures. To the east their explorings were hampered by the sea until the Narnians learned how to build sea worthy ships, which did not happen until the latter part of King Frank's reign.

The twins also started exploring other worlds with their magic rings. Each world they visited would have someone there who needed their help and needed to hear about the One. The twins discovered that Aslan usually had a different name in each world but that He was always the same. They also discovered that no matter how different people looked, at heart everyone had the same basic needs and desires and that all of those needs could be met in the One.

From every world they visited Legolas and Lorien would bring back some token to mark that world's pool, and on the trees surrounding that pool they would carve the name of that world and the name that the Lion was know by in that world. They learned a lot about the One in their travels, and in turn they told people what they learned.

Sometimes the twins would stay for years in a world, if that world really needed their help, or if they had grown particularly fond of it. But no matter how long they stayed in a world they would always return to Narnia in the same moment and place they left it. So on particularly boring or difficult days at court the twins could slip on their rings, visit another world for several months, and come back to the same day with a fresh outlook. In the beginning it led to a few awkward conversations about why they had changed clothes and grown a few inches while visiting the bathroom, but it only took a few of those conversations before the twins learned to plan their other worldly trips around actually Narnian ones to make the change less noticeable. Eventually, the Narnians grew used to the twin's peculiarities and passed off their growth spurts as something natural only to Elves. Only the King and Queen and their children knew the truth about the twins, for the twins would not lie to their adoptive family and had told the King and Queen about the rings and their travels from the start.

The twins were very happy to have gone from having only each other to such a loving family. They felt very blessed to have such a fine family and made sure their adoptive parents knew how grateful they were. The King even offered to make them his heirs but the twins declined. Legolas and Lorien had no desire to rule and felt that Narnia should have a king that could give it his full loyalty and devotion, as well as one that would not disappear one day and never come back.

In the second year of their reign Frank and Helen had a son named Rory. All of Narnia celebrated for days at the birth of the crown prince, as did his adoptive brothers. Legolas and Lorien loved children in general and their adoptive sibling most of all, so when the King and Queen had a daughter a year later, named Martha, the twins were thrilled. Legolas and Lorien were thrilled again two years after that when another prince was born by the name of John. Three more thrills came in the form of Clara, Amelia, and Michael, whom his family and friends called Mickey.

Elflings grew at a slower pace than mortal children and didn't come of age till they were fifty, but because of their Travels the twins grew at the same pace, and sometimes faster, then their mortal siblings. So the twins reached their fiftieth year of life at the same time Rory reached his twentieth. And by the time Michael was twenty Legolas and Lorien were speeding through their seventies.

In the thirtieth year of King Frank and Queen Helen's reign Legolas and Lorien went out on one of their many long explorations of the lands surrounding Narnia. They were in the land to the south of Narnia, called Archenland, when they stumbled across a people new to that land. They were Men from the same world that Frank and Helen had come from so the twins lost no time in sending word to the King and Queen of the new arrivals. The twins stayed with the Men to learn more about them and to help them adjust to their new land.

King Frank sent his second son, John, and other Narnians to Archenland with gifts to help the Men make their new home. The twins, John, and some of the Narnians, mostly Dwarves, stayed with the Men for over a year, helping them plant crops and build homes. It quickly became clear to the twins and John that the Men needed a strong ruler, for they were a stubborn people and all of their leaders had been killed when they shipwrecked, so John quietly filled that role.

The Men had originally been passengers on three separate ship sailing to colonize a new land. They had been caught in a storm and shipwrecked on some rocks. Those who had not been killed in the wreck had washed up on Archenland's shore with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Although they had all of the skills necessary to establish a community they wouldn't have gotten very far if it hadn't been for the gifts King Frank sent and John's leadership.

Over time the people of Archenland came to greatly admired John's unassuming yet authoritative leadership. And when they saw that he was willing and able to work alongside them at any task that admiration turned to respect and friendship. And when John's bravery and quick thinking saved the young community from a pack of wild wolves that first bitter winter that friendship turned into love and they asked him to be their king. John accepted the kingship because of the love he bore for Archenland and its people.

The spring after the Men first came to Archenland, King Frank and Queen Helen visited along with their three youngest children. They came to give their blessing to their son's rule, and to establish trade and an alliance between Archenland and Narnia. An alliance was swiftly formed so that if ever one country was in need and called for help, the other would answer. The trade took longer to establish but eventually if was arranged to the benefit of both countries. Some of the sailors amongst the Archenlanders agreed to teach the Narnians the art of shipbuilding and sailing as part of the trade agreement.

When the Narnian party left Archenland it was with the addition of the sailors, their wives, and Legolas and Lorien, but the loss of a few of the Narnians. Some of the Narnians stayed temporarily to help the young community find its feet, while others stayed permanently, including Amelia, Frank and Helen's youngest daughter. Amelia had fallen in love with the woody mountains of Archenland and its hardy people, and they with her. The King and Queen were grieved to be parted by such a distance with two of their children but recognized their right as adults to make their own lives.

The Narnian party reached Glasswater Creek at the beginning of summer and the party split into two groups there. The King, Queen, and their attendants continued on to their homes near Beaver's Dam, while Clara, Michael, and the twins accompanied the sailors to the mouth of the Great River. There was an excellent harbor there along with a small settlement of water loving creatures.

The sailors got right to work building ships and in a few years there was a regular stream of cargo ships running between Narnia and Archenland. In a few more years they had made ships capable of braving the high sea. Upon two of those ships Legolas, Lorien, Clara, and Michael explored the Eastern Sea.

The twins captained one ship, while Michael captained the other. The twins loved exploring and found the constant adventure of living on a ship much to their liking. Michael loved the sea and being a ship captain. Clara enjoyed traveling by ship and the thrill of discovering was a balm to her restless spirit.

On their maiden voyage the Princes and Princess of Narnia sailed to and explored an island not far off the coast of Narnia, which they named Galma. After returning to port and adjusting a few things on the new ships they explored the coast to the south and discovered another island a ways off Archenland's shore, which they named Terebinthia. After exploring Terebinthia they returned to Narnia for the winter.

The following summer the royal siblings voyaged northward along the coast and discovered the Seven Isles, which they named and explored. They then returned to Narnia and spent a few years battling the northern giants, which the Witch had corrupted and added to her slowly growing army. When Narnia was again at peace the twins, Michael, and Clara again went sailing, this time to the far south and east. They found and named the Lone Islands on that trip.

Eventually people came to Galma and they took Michael as their governor. Michael married not long after he took up governing and he and his descendants governed Galma for centuries.

Clara traveled for many years, often with the twins, until she married and started having children. She then settled with her husband at the mouth of the Great River, where she oversaw management of the shipyard.

Frank and Helen's oldest daughter, Martha, was a young woman when she married and she and her husband had many children. Unlike her siblings, Martha did not like traveling, so she took care of the more domestic needs of running a large house and kingdom. When the King and Queen traveled, Martha was the one that stayed behind to rule the kingdom. She was stewardess for both her father and then her brother, Rory, when he became King of Narnia.

King Frank and Queen Helen ruled Narnia for nearly seventy years. When they both passed away peacefully in their sleep their eldest child, Rory, became King of Narnia. It was King Rory who built the castle of Cair Paravel after his father's house at Beaver's Dam burnt down.

When Frank and Helen died Legolas and Lorien were greatly grieved. They had loved their adoptive parents just as much they loved their birth parents and had grown particularly fond of Helen, as she had been the one to comfort them after their Nana's death. Frank was practically the only father the twins had known, since their own Adar died when they were so young. Losing Frank and Helen was just as hard as losing their Ada and Nana, but the twins would not have traded their years with them for anything. They took comfort in the fact that they would see them again in Aslan's country when they died, even if it would not be for a very long time. It also helped them to have the support of their brothers and sisters and friends.

The twins stayed exclusively in Narnia for several years after the death of Frank and Helen, helping Rory establish his rule over the grieving creatures of Narnia. They eventually started traveling again to other worlds but they rarely stayed long and always returned directly to Narnia. Their travels in Narnia were limited to frequent visits to Archenland and Galma, to see their siblings that lived there. The twins felt that their time in Narnia was drawing to a close and their thoughts turned to Middle Earth with more and more longing.

In the twentieth year of King Rory's reign he finished the construction of Cair Paravel. On the night after the feast celebrating its completion Aslan came to the twins in a dream and told them that it was time to bid Narnia farewell and return to their homeland. When the twins woke they wrote a farewell letter to Amelia, she had not been able to come to the celebration since she was very pregnant at the time. They then bid farewell to all their brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews, great nieces and nephews, even a few great-great nieces and nephews. They packed a few belongings that they did not want to leave behind and climbed to the top of a tall hill to take one last look at what had been their home for so many years. They then slipped on their yellow rings and vanished out of Narnia.

When Legolas and Lorien scrambled out of Narnia's pool in the Wood between the Worlds they were met with the welcoming face of Aslan.

"Aslan!" they cried, and ran to give Him a hug.

"Welcome, my sons," chuckled Aslan as He returned the twin's hug. "Come, sit, and I will answer your questions."

Once they had all settled down in the soft grass Legolas asked the first question. "Will we ever go back to Narnia, Aslan?"

"Yes, but it will be many years for both you and Narnia before you return there," He answered.

"Will we will ever see our family there again?" asked Lorien sadly.

"Not until you join them in my country, my sons. No more will you return to the same time and place you leave Narnia. Only to your own world will I always return you to the same moment you left it."

"Do you mean that you will be returning us to the same place and time we left Middle Earth?" questioned Lorien incredulously. When Aslan nodded the twins stared at Him completely flabbergasted.

"Do you not think it would be better if you returned us to somewhere other than Angband?" asked Legolas once he could respond respectfully.

"Better for whom, my children?" asked Aslan seriously.

"Us!" cried the twins as one.

"And what of my other children trapped in Morgoth's pits?" Aslan countered.

"You mean for us to free the other slaves, Aslan?" asked Lorien completely shocked. "We have gained some skill in archery and swordplay but we would only be two against many."

"Not by strength of arms do I mean you to do this, my sons, but with the wisdom and experience you have gained in Narnia and your travels." Aslan looked steadily at the twins. "Fear not, my sons. I would not ask you to do something beyond your ability."

"We trust you, Aslan," the twins responded, their faith in the One soothing their fears about having to go back to slavery. They knew that even in Angband Aslan would be with them in their hearts.

"Two more things, my sons. When you return to Middle Earth you will not only go back to the same time, but to the same age. Morgoth and his forces of evil must not suspect anything about your rings."

"And having two elflings grow up over night would be quite suspicious," interjected Legolas wryly, seeing the wisdom of it even if it would be bothersome to be an elfling again.

"It is for that reason you must not use your rings till you are fully grown once more. Will you do this, my sons?"

"Yes, Aslan," answered the twins knowing they were agreeing to more than just not using their rings.

"Will our minds go back to being elflings?" asked Lorien concerned.

"Only your bodies will go back to being elflings, your minds will remain as they are. Now rise, my sons. Leave your possessions and clothes here and put on the clothes I have for you."

So Legolas and Lorien laid down their weapons and cherished possessions by the Narnian pool. They changed into the clothes that Aslan gave them, which were more fitting with what the Angband slaves wore than their Narnian finery. The only thing they kept was their magic rings hanging from fine gold chains around their necks. The chains had been gifts Father Christmas had given them on their first Christmas in Narnia. The chains had a spell on them so that they would never wear out or break and that only those whom the wearer wished could see them and anything on them.

When the twins indicated to Aslan their readiness He let loose a mighty roar and the Wood faded away. Suffocating darkness and dank musty air filled the twins senses. Once the twin's eyes adjusted to the practically none existent light they recognized the familiar surrounding of their cell in Angband. Aslan was still with them and although He was easily twice the size of the cell He somehow fit with room to spare.

A gasp from Lorien made Legolas spin around to see what had alarmed him. That is when he saw their mother's body lying there exactly as she had so many years ago. Legolas joined Lorien by their mother's side and they stood there with silent tears running down their faces.

Eventually Legolas stirred and looked to Aslan, whose own face was wet with tears. "Her body can not stay here," Legolas' voice cracked slightly. "I will not have her body desecrated by Orcs." Legolas paused to look at Lorien. When Lorien nodded he continued, "Will you please take her body away from here, Aslan?"

"I will." Aslan's response made the twins breath a sigh of relief, knowing their mother's body would well cared for by Aslan.

Then Aslan gave each of the twins a Lion's kiss and said, "Stay strong, my sons. Remember I am always with you even if you can not see me." And just like that Aslan and the body of Falawen disappeared.

The twins blinked and looked around but there was nothing to see but themselves and four stone walls. That is when they noticed that they looked like twenty-eight year old elflings again. Thankfully the clothes Aslan had given them had shrunk along with their bodies.

The twins spent what was left of the night refreshing their memories of Middle Earth. It would not do to forget something that was supposed to be common knowledge. Among their more practical recollections, like what their duties were supposed to be that day, the twins also recalled their fondest memories of their mother.

With morning came the Orc guards and their whips and the twins fell back into their old life as slaves with minimal difficulty. Soon their old life as Princes of Narnia and Travelers of the Worlds seemed like a far away dream. But the feel of the cool metal of their rings against their chests reminded them that it was no dream and that they were in Angband for a purpose, to free as many captives as they could.

The twins found that looking like elflings was both a help and a hindrance. A help, because the Orcs did not expect them to be capable of plotting or aiding in any escapes, and their small size helped them move around unnoticed. A hindrance, because the other slaves did not expect them to be capable of plotting or aiding in any escapes.

At first, all the twins could do was filch small weapons and supplies from the Orcs for escaping prisoners. Over time the Legolas and Lorien accumulated enough respect and trust from the other prisoners that they were let in on their escape ideas. Eventually the twin's advice was sought out as their plans never failed to work.

Seven years after the twins came back to Middle Earth, a large coal vein was found in the Iron Mountains. Since large amounts of coal were needed to heat the forges, Morgoth ordered that a group of slaves be sent to mine the coal. He sent a large contingent of Easterlings to guard the slaves as the mine could only be accessed from the open mountainside. So the twin's mother's vision was fulfilled when at the age of thirty-five, physical age anyway, the twins led a group of bedraggled slaves out of Angband.

Working under Men was a much better life than working under Orcs, since Men were less inclined towards torture. The twins were also able to reason with the Easterlings occasionally, Orcs were too stupid for that. Eventually the twins did escape the Easterlings but that is a story for another time.

The End… for now


End file.
